Renegade
by A.Tulipan
Summary: Rachel analiza todo desde un punto de vista lógico y comulga con los ideales de su facción, pero siente que la soledad la perseguirá si se queda en Erudición para siempre. La Ceremonia de Elección está cerca y los acontecimientos la empujan en una dirección que no hubiera esperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: **Un acertijo en el espejo

"Nuestra recompensa se encuentra en el esfuerzo y no en el resultado. Un esfuerzo total es una victoria completa."-Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

El sonido de la persiana abriéndose la despertó antes de que la propia luz de la mañana la sacara de sus sueños. Rachel se tapó los ojos con una mano anticipando esa luz y no pudo ver cómo su madre se acercaba a la cama y le retiraba las sábanas de encima. La chica hizo un sonido de sorpresa a la vez que descubría sus ojos oscuros.

-El desayuno está servido. No te ha sonado el despertador porque ha habido un corte eléctrico, se supone que lo repararán pronto.-le dijo su madre mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación para salir, se detuvo ahí, apoyada en el marco y le dedicó una sonrisa-Buenos días, Rachel.

-Buenos días, mamá-logró sonreír pese al sueño.

Su madre era una mujer muy joven, la más joven de todas las madres de gente de su edad. Demasiado, decían algunos. Rachel pensaba que no deberían juzgar a su madre por su edad, deberían hacerlo por vastos conocimientos sobre las matemáticas. Su hija estaba asombrada, aunque esperaba alcanzar su nivel algún día, por el momento procuraba asistir a varias clases de matemáticas a la semana, aunque se pasaba el horario lectivo metida en clases de física. Encontraba esa ciencia mucho más apasionante que las demás.

Se levantó y se puso las zapatillas para ir al baño. El piso era pequeño porque sólo vivían las dos. Tenían una cocina diminuta, un baño pequeño, un pasillo estrecho… Y un enorme salón que ocupaba la mayor parte de la superficie del piso.

La habitación de Rachel tenía las paredes de color azul cielo y la madera de los muebles también era azulada, así como las sábanas y las cortinas. La cama era individual y el armario no era excesivamente grande, pero el dormitorio contaba con un gran escritorio provisto de un potente ordenador, una estantería repleta de libros y una pizarra blanca de tres metros de ancho por cuatro de alto, cubierta de dibujos de planos inclinados y vectores.

Rachel le echó un vistazo antes de salir, repasando las fórmulas que había incluido antes de acostarse. Parecían correctas, pero aún no eran suficientes para resolver el complejo problema que le había planteado su madre y que estaba anotado en un post-it amarillo pegado en la propia pizarra. Los retos intelectuales eran algo habitual entre ellas, una forma de ejercitar su mente activamente a cualquier hora del día.

Se quitó la ropa al entrar al baño y sonrió al encontrar un problema escrito en el espejo con pintalabios rojo.

"Con los dígitos: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. ¿De qué maneras puedes colocar los signos de suma y resta entre los números para que den como resultado el número 100?"

Lo leyó varias veces hasta estar segura de que no se le escapaba un detalle antes de entrar en la ducha. Empezó a probar rápidamente combinaciones, y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba envuelta en la toalla y dibujando signos "+" y "-"entre los números del espejo. Hallando una sencilla solución que implicaba la mayoría de números de una cifra: 12 + 3 - 4 + 5 + 67 + 8 + 9. Una vez hecho eso, fue con paso rápido a su habitación para vestirse. Se puso una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros, y su jersey favorito: uno gris con rayas de diversos colores. En el pelo no se hizo nada, se lo había secado un poco con la toalla y decidió dejar que siguiera secando por sí mismo, tampoco hacía demasiado frío fuera. Entró a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa, dónde la esperaba una rosquilla y un tazón de leche con cacao.

-He resuelto el problema del baño, no era difícil-le informó a su madre con una sonrisilla de suficiencia mientras partía un trozo de rosquilla y lo metía en su tazón.

-Será que eres demasiado inteligente para mis tontos problemas-su madre le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa, dónde estaba haciendo lo mismo que Rachel.

-Nadie es demasiado inteligente, mamá, cuánta más inteligencia, mejor-la corrigió antes de meterse la rosquilla en la boca-Siempre hay que querer más, no somos abnegados-añadió con la boca llena.

-¿Cuántos signos has empleado para resolver el problema?-le preguntó su madre, desviando a Rachel de su línea de pensamiento y haciéndola reflexionar hasta recordarlo.

-Cinco positivos y uno negativo, el negativo en el cuatro-respondió con la imagen del espejo perfectamente dibujada en su cabeza.

-Pues se puede conseguir con tres, por si quieres más-su madre se rió entre dientes antes de terminar de desayunar con rapidez y llevar sus cosas al lavavajillas-Aprovecha tus clases, nos vemos a la hora de cenar.

Observó cómo su madre desaparecía por la puerta con su melena castaña oscura ondeando tras de sí. El pelo de Rachel era más claro, probablemente herencia de su padre, pero no podía saberlo. No conocía a su padre, ni a sus abuelos, ni a tíos… No tenía familia aparte de su madre. Bueno, había hecho sus cálculos y tenía que tenerla, era poco plausible que todos estuvieran muertos cuando ella sólo tenía dieciséis años, pero aún no había podido investigar sobre el tema tanto como le gustaría. Además cuando lo hacía sentía como si estuviera traicionando a su madre, que siempre le había dado todo lo que necesitaba.

Llevó sus cosas al lavavajillas una vez hubo terminado. Cogió su bolso con sus libretas y libros y salió en dirección a la parada de autobús. Cuando era más pequeña su madre la llevaba en coche, pero ya hacía unos años que cogía el transporte público. No le importaba, además así sabía que su madre podía llegar antes a casa por las noches y ella no tenía que cenar sola.

Cuando llegó a la parada había allí dos chicos más que vivían en la misma calle que ella: Gina y Benjamin, hermanos. Ambos vivían dos pisos por debajo de Rachel. Gina era una chica con el pelo claro y muy delgada, con todos los huesos del cuerpo marcados bajo su pálida piel. Era dos años menor que Rachel, por ello nunca habían mantenido una conversación, tenían niveles intelectuales muy distintos. Benjamin, sin embargo, era de la edad de Rachel, era un chico alto y fuerte, con el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos grandes y azules. Con él había hablado varias veces, era un chico atento y despierto; incluso habían trabajo juntos en un proyecto sobre la gravedad en todos los planetas del sistema solar y sus consecuencias que les había dado fama entre los trabajadores del centro de astronomía.

-Buenos días, Rachel-la recibió con una sonrisa educada, un tanto efusiva, pero ella no percibió ese gesto.

-Hola, Benjamin-levantó la mano levemente para saludarlo y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana?-le preguntó él con interés.

-Interesante, he estado repasando unos artículos que publicaron la semana pasada sobre la influencia de la presencia de corriente eléctrica en las personas, es decir, de las consecuencias de nuestra exposición a los cables. Creo que han exagerado un poco los resultados, he encontrado incluso errores en sus cálculos. Tengo un artículo rebatiéndolo casi terminado, supongo que lo enviaré esta noche si por la tarde le añado los últimos detalles. ¿Y tú?-a Rachel nunca le importaba hablar demasiado, y se entusiasmaba con facilidad cuando llevaba a cabo un ejercicio intelectual. Además, Benjamin le prestaba toda su atención, por lo que estaba verdaderamente interesado en lo que le contaba.

-Espero recibir una copia de tu artículo lo antes posible. Últimamente la gente hace cualquier cosa por hacer como que descubre algo importante… He mirado la semanal y la mayoría son artículos que destacan fallos de otros anteriores.-se encogió de hombros, parecía realmente decepcionado con no encontrar nada nuevo.

Cada mes salían seis ejemplares de la revista Discovers: cuatro ejemplares semanales, uno a mitad de mes y uno a final de mes que reunía los descubrimientos más importantes de ese mes en particular. Era la revista con mayor distribución entre la facción de erudición, puesto que mostraba estudios que habían llegado a conclusiones. Rachel leía todos los ejemplares que llegaban a sus manos, pero también hacía lo mismo con otras revistas en las que publicaban investigaciones con errores a fin de que alguien lograra ayudar al investigador u otras en las que se reunían artículos al azar. Lo que le interesaba era aprender. Siempre aprender.

-Bueno, quizás es que la gente se empeña tanto en corregir a los demás que no busca sus propios objetivos-comentó Gina, haciendo que ambos se giraran hacia ella. Al momento el color rosado subió a sus mejillas y bajó la vista al suelo.

-Yo he estado trabajando con las propiedades del tolueno, redescubriéndolas en el sótano-Benjamin habló mirando a Rachel, aunque parecía una respuesta a lo que decía su hermana. Una afirmación de que él se preocupaba de buscar cosas nuevas repasando las antiguas.

-Química… Nunca ha logrado captar mi atención completamente.-admitió Rachel. Había estudiado bastante sobre ese tema, pero lo suyo siempre había sido la física.

-Nunca me has dejado intentar captar tu atención… Por la química, quiero decir-una sonrisa titubeante se dibujó en la cara del joven-¿Puedes pasarte hoy por el laboratorio B7? Después de mis progresos el fin de semana he preparado un pequeño experimento, te invito a verlo.

-De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora?-preguntó ella con curiosidad. El hecho de que no le resultara apasionante, no quitaba que quisiera conocer cosas sobre ella. Tampoco le encantaba la historia y se había leído un montón de libros sobre el tema. Era importante saber un poco de todo, la ignorancia era la causa de la mayoría de los problemas del mundo.

El autobús llegó en ese momento y Gina fue la primera en entrar. Benjamin le hizo un gesto para que pasara primero, por lo que entró. No miró al conductor y se dirigió hacia el lugar dónde estaba sentada la niña, que tenía un asiento libre al lado. Rachel prefirió no sentarse y se sujetó a una de las barras. Le gustaba ir de pie en el autobús, le daba ideas para investigar. De hecho, su primer interés por la física había surgido después de un frenazo brusco muchos años atrás.

-¿A las 12 te va bien? Me llevará un par de horas prepararlo todo-el rubio siguió la conversación como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpida.

Se agarró a la misma barra que Rachel, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella. El autobús arrancó y él se desplazó sobre ella con el movimiento. Sintió el olor fresco de su piel, la suavidad de la camisa verde del chico sobre la piel de su brazo… Lo percibió todo. Y no sintió nada. Ni siquiera se ruborizó levemente, como había visto hacer a otras chicas en situaciones similares. Rachel colocó una mano en el hombro de Benjamin y lo ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Allí estaré. Tengo previsto pasarme por unas clases de matemáticas, cuando salga me tendrás dispuesta a observar tus avances. ¿B2 me habías dicho?-le preguntó para confirmar.

-No, B7, como la biotina, enemiga acérrima de la clara de huevo-la corrigió con una sonrisa. Los ojos azules de él estaban turbados y algo de color había subido a sus mejillas, pero Rachel se limitó a asentir sin fijarse en los detalles.

-No sé si las sustancias químicas se odian entre ellas, Benjamin-comentó sonriendo un poco burlona.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero-de nuevo sonrió, y bajó la mirada hacia su mano mientras lo hacía.

Rachel sonrió disimuladamente. Podía entender por qué había tantas chicas interesadas en su rubio vecino: sus ojos eran encantadores, tenía una sonrisa bonita, rasgos inteligentes y un cuerpo bien formado. Pero eso era el exterior, se suponía que la atracción era una cuestión más biológica que estética, aunque no había leído demasiado sobre esos estudios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: **Cosas que explotan

"Nunca consideres el estudio como una obligación, sino como una oportunidad para penetrar en el bello y maravilloso mundo del saber." Albert Einstein.

* * *

Tras bajar del autobús se separó de los hermanos Baker, perdiéndolos entre los centenares de estudiantes que se acumulaban a la entrada del centro. El sistema era simple: había cinco entradas en forma de túnel en las que se comprobaba que los estudiantes no llevaran ningún objeto no permitido mediante un efectivo escáner; ahí mismo pasaban su tarjeta por un lector que contabilizaba su presencia en el centro. De ese modo podían saber quién faltaba a clase y cuántos alumnos había en el interior en cada momento. Las filas no estaban especialmente ordenadas, puesto que los alumnos comentaban cosas del fin de semana entre ellos con ilusión. Los vaqueros azules eran la prenda de moda ese mes de marzo, y la mayoría, incluida Rachel, portaban esa prenda con el color distintivo de su facción. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de meterse en el túnel metálico y recorrer los dos metros que tenía; pasó su tarjeta por el lector y sonrió al estar dentro del recinto.

Recorrió el pasillo cimentado que llevaba al Hexágono. El Hexágono era exactamente eso, un hexágono enorme de baldosas azuladas que constituía la zona central del recinto. En cada uno de los lados de la figura había un edificio acristalado, cada uno con diferentes funciones: uno para las clases, otro con las bibliotecas, otro para los debates, el cuarto destinado a los laboratorios, el quinto eran oficinas y el sexto tenía salas libres y el comedor. Era el lugar dónde los eruditos ampliaban conocimientos, aparte de los que compartían con las otras facciones en los institutos, a dónde Rachel no asistía regularmente, porque no lo consideraba necesario para aprobar los exámenes… Y muchos de sus compañeros mantenían la misma opinión, la tercera parte de ellos. Los otros iban habitualmente y se mezclaban con el resto.

Rachel se dirigió hacia el edificio de las clases y miró el mapa electrónico en el que se indicaban los horarios de cada clase y un breve resumen sobre la temática. Encontró interesante una sobre matrices, por lo que cogió el ascensor a la cuarta planta y pasó su tarjeta por el lector de la puerta del aula H4. El número siempre equivalía al piso y la letra era lo que actuaba como distintivo, no había problemas porque nunca había más de veinte aulas diferentes por planta. Las aulas tenían todas un aspecto similar: asientos en anfiteatro y una tarima en la parte baja, en la que se ponía el profesor, con cuatro pizarras blancas detrás, listas para ser llenadas con demostraciones.

El profesor que se encargaría de hablar sobre las matrices era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo largo, un poco de barba y espalda ancha. Se encontraba escribiendo números en una de las pizarras, como preparación previa a la clase que, según indicaba un reloj que se proyectaba sobre las pizarras, empezaría 3:54 minutos después.

La joven se dirigió hacia un asiento libre en cuarta fila, junto a una chica de unos diez años. No le extrañaba encontrarse a niños de todos los niveles en las clases. Lo más normal era que los menores de doce años estudiaran las clases básicas que se impartían en las dos primeras plantas, pero siempre había algunos que avanzaban mucho en alguna rama y empezaban a asistir a clases más especializadas. Ella misma había empezado a hacerlo desde los 11 años. La clase se fue llenando con rapidez y, cuando faltaban diez segundos para el inicio, la puerta se cerró con un mecanismo automático. No se podían interrumpir las clases, era una norma básica. Si entrabas te comprometías a asistir a la clase completa, porque eso era lo útil, no llegar tarde o salir antes.

…

Dos horas después, Rachel salió del edificio tras haber recibido la clase sobre matrices y otra sobre integrales, en la que había coincidido con Gina. Había llenado varias páginas de su cuaderno rojo con apuntes sobre ellas, por lo que a la hora de comer los revisaría y pasaría a limpio, dejándolos ordenados y con lo más importante claro, para que le fueran útiles cuando fuera a repasar. Siempre hacía las anotaciones en el cuaderno rojo, que en realidad eran varios a lo largo del mes, y luego escribía los datos y conclusiones en folios que incluía en su archivador agrupados por materia y temática.

Caminaba rápidamente por el Hexágono en dirección al laboratorio en el que había quedado con Benjamin: B7, biotina. Relacionar los laboratorios con vitaminas era una buena forma para no confundirse. Estaba ya casi junto a las puertas de cristal cuando una mano en su espalda la detuvo. Se giró y se encontró a una chica rubia, que apoyaba las manos en los muslos tratando de recuperar el aliento con la lengua fuera.

-¿Me has venido persiguiendo desde tu casa o has perdido forma física?-le preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa burlona.

Samantha Jones había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de memoria. El primer día de clase en el Hexágono, Sam se había caído al suelo de bruces y Rachel se había tropezado con ella dejándose la frente contra el suelo. En lugar de enfadarse con Sam, Rachel le había pedido que la acompañara a la enfermería porque le dolía la cara. La consecuencia había sido una cicatriz sobre la ceja de la niña y una amiga para toda la vida. Rachel tenía claro que había salido ganando.

-Mientras tenga forma mental, lo otro no me preocupa. Acabo de estar en una clase sobre agujeros negros cuyo ritmo no he podido seguir… Creo que volveré a asistir la semana que viene, y todas las semanas que sean necesarias hasta que lo entienda-le replicó Sam incorporándose y apartándose la melena rubia del rostro. Rachel admiraba la perseverancia que tenía su amiga para conseguir entender cosas fuera de su nivel; porque el único motivo por el cual la rubia no seguía esa clase era porque no había asistido a las de física del universo que permitían comprenderlo.

-Esa es la actitud. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?-le preguntó Rachel frunciendo levemente el ceño. Su amiga no solía acercarse a los laboratorios, era más de desarrollos teóricos sobre el espacio exterior.

-Pues iba a la biblioteca a recabar más información que me facilite el trabajo, pero entonces te vi y me he dejado los pulmones para darte los buenos días. ¿A que soy la mejor amiga del mundo?-le sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes y haciendo que sus ojos se animaran.

-Lo eres. Pero me estás entreteniendo, tengo que subir a la planta 7 a ver un experimento-miró el reloj, ya iba más de cinco minutos tarde, al final Benjamin empezaría sin ella.

-¿Un experimento de qué? ¿De esos de pelotitas?-la interrogó.

Rachel entrecerró los ojos. Para ella la física era mucho más que "pelotitas", pero Samantha se empeñaba en descalificarla siempre que podía. Habían discutido muchas veces sobre ello, pero sin que afectara a su amistad por más de dos minutos.

-Benjamin me ha dicho que iba a enseñarme unas cosas de química-respondió alzando un hombro levemente.

-¡Beeeeenjamin Baker vuelve al ataque!-chilló Sam para luego soltar una carcajada, que hizo que varios de los estudiantes se giraran hacia ella-Hace tiempo que ese chico quiere enseñarte su química, Rach, tú ya me entiendes-alzó las cejas en repetidas ocasiones.

-Mira que eres tonta-hizo un amago de pegarle a su amiga y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, Sam no tenía remedio-Te veo en el comedor más tarde.

-Ya me describirás tus experimentos con Baker-repitió el gesto de las cejas y volvió a reírse.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza y echó a andar con paso ligero hacia el laboratorio, tuvo suerte con los ascensores, pues había uno libre que la trasladó a la séptima planta en segundos. Una vez allí, no le costó encontrar la puerta del laboratorio B. Las paredes no eran acristaladas en ese lugar, por lo que no podía saber lo que le esperaba al otro lado.

Abrió la puerta un poco y se asomó, encontró a Benjamin con unas enormes gafas protectoras de plástico, unos guantes amarillos y una bata azul claro que cubría toda su ropa. Sonrió sin querer y entró en la sala. Había encimeras y un fregadero en un lateral; en el centro estaba una mesa con diferentes tubos de cristal, vasos de precipitados, pipetas y polvos de colores. Podría identificarlos si les dedicaba un rato, pero prefería escuchar lo que el chico tuviese que decir.

-Llegas tarde, Everdeen-Benjamin no levantó la vista de sus manos, que vertían con cuidado un líquido transparente en un matraz aforado empleando una pipeta.

-No veo que tengas todo listo, Baker-respondió ella dejando su bolso sobre las encimeras, y cogiendo una bata azul de allí-¿No tengo derecho a guantes?

-No tengo intención de dejarte tocar nada peligroso. ¿Qué sería de un mundo sin tus manos?-los ojos azules la acariciaron con lentitud, haciendo que ella desviara la mirada hacia uno de los montones de polvo.

-Bien, mis manos estarán a salvo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Rachel cogió una varilla metálica y removió el polvo distraídamente.

-Eso que estás removiendo es polvo de aluminio, y yo estoy manejando trinitrotolueno. Te dejo intentar adivinarlo.-respondió él volviéndose a centrar en su trabajo.

-Cosas que explotan-concluyó Rachel en menos de cinco segundos. Aunque no fuera una apasionada de esos temas, tenía conocimientos bastante avanzados, como de todo lo que llegaba a sus manos.

-Concretamente tritonal. Hay un permiso especial para fabricarlo esta semana porque necesitan mandar un envío a la sede de Osadía, y nosotros vamos a aprovecharlo-la enorme sonrisa de Benjamin desconcentró a la chica unos segundos-¿Tienes alguna idea del procedimiento?

-Algo…-no le gustaba admitir que no sabía sobre algún tema, por lo que consideró saber los ingredientes y el nombre de los materiales como un conocimiento válido sobre el tema.

Benjamin le sonrió con suficiencia, como si pudiera adivinar que no estaba diciendo la verdad y le señaló la pizarra blanca de la pared, dónde había anotado los diferentes pasos con algunas anotaciones. Dedicó diez minutos a explicarle cómo funcionaba y pasaron la siguiente media hora trabajando en el no tan complejo proceso, acompañados de una amena charla sobre fisiología cerebral.

…

-Creo que hacemos un buen equipo-comentó Benjamin satisfecho, terminando de meter la última barra de tritonal en una caja de cartón del tamaño de su cabeza.

-Creo que podríamos dedicar nuestros esfuerzos conjuntos a cosas más útiles que explosivos-replicó ella empezando a sacarse la bata, para dejarla sobre la encimera donde la había encontrado.

-A mí me gustan los explosivos-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y dejando la caja cerrada sobre la mesa. A continuación se quitó los guantes amarillos y los dejó el lado de la caja.

-Probablemente algo funcione mal en tu centro del placer-Rachel se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la mesa para coger la caja.

-Yo creo que funciona perfectamente, pero no puedo hacer todo lo que me gustaría para obtener placer-la miró con un brillo de picardía que no le pasó desapercibido a la chica. No había conversación en la que no acabaran tonteando levemente, y no sabía si eso le molestaba o no, era incapaz de decidirse-¿Llevas eso al mostrador de materiales mientras yo recojo esto? Te tendrían que dar unas entradas como pago.

-¿Unas entradas para qué?-se interesó ella observando como él empezaba a trasladar los materiales que habían empleado al fregadero.

-Sorpresa. Pero serán dos, una para ti y una para mí. Como buen equipo nos repartimos las recompensas-le respondió dándole la espalda mientras empezaba a limpiar.

-Igual cojo las dos y me voy corriendo con otro…

-No creo que pudieras disfrutarlo después de dejarme aquí fregando con esta cara de pena-Benjamin se giró haciendo un puchero y poniendo ojitos, pareciendo un niño pequeño.

-Puede que te sorprenda, Baker, no estoy ni en Verdad ni en Cordialidad ni en Abnegación-le dijo Rachel saliendo por la puerta con la caja en las manos.

-Tampoco en Osadía-respondió él, aunque ella ya no lo escuchó.

Rachel caminó por el pasillo con la caja en las manos. Sabía que era algo peligroso, puesto que aunque no fuera a explotarle en la cara, tampoco debía agitarlo demasiado o hacer movimientos bruscos, era mejor prevenir que curar. El mostrador que Benjamin le había indicado estaba en el vestíbulo de la planta baja. Era habitual que en los laboratorios se pidieran ciertas sustancias y se dieran premios a los estudiantes por hacerlas, por ejemplo, ahora que se acercaban las pruebas, la ceremonia de elección y las iniciaciones de las diferentes facciones, se pedían diferentes desinfectantes para heridas y una cantidad ingente de suero de la verdad; que eran los productos que estaban al nivel de los estudiantes, el suero de simulación era demasiado complejo incluso para el más avispado químico menor de dieciséis años. Como los ascensores estaban ocupados, decidió bajar por las escaleras; se moría de ganas por saber para qué serían las entradas. Era algo parecido a una cita desde su punto de vista, una cita con Benjamin. Habían tenido varias, y todas de ese tipo, sin decirle nada claro; Rachel lo prefería así. Disfrutaba del tiempo con el rubio, pero nada más.

Seguía reflexionando sobre la cita y Benjamin cuando, al llegar al segundo piso, una chica pasó corriendo a su lado, desequilibrándola. Rachel se agarró a la barandilla con una mano para recuperar el equilibrio, evitando caerse con los explosivos. Por poco.

-Eh, ¡mira por dónde vas!-le increpó a la chica agarrándose con fuerza a la barra de metal, recuperándose del susto.

Entonces fue cuando pasó el chico que bajaba las escaleras de tres en tres persiguiendo a la chica y le golpeó la mano con la que sujetaba la caja, haciendo que el cubo de cartón saliera disparado por los aires. Rachel abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente y se estiró para coger la caja antes de que se cayera por la barandilla, tuvo que sacar medio cuerpo hacia fuera para conseguirlo. Y aun así una de las barras cayó al vacío por la tapa ligeramente abierta tras el choque.

-¡No! ¡No!-gritó mirando como la barra oscura descendía por el hueco de las escaleras, recogió el cuerpo hacia dentro y bajó las escaleras a trompicones-¡Cuidado! ¡Explosivos!-pero, con su experiencia en física, sabía que no podía llegar abajo antes que el tritonal, ni siquiera tirándose por el hueco de las escaleras.

La explosión la desorientó mientras llegaba al último tramo de escaleras, la luz la cegó y perdió el paso en los escalones, cayendo en plancha hacia delante y dejando que la caja se le escurriera entre los dedos hacia delante.

Múltiples explosiones. Gritos. Un ruido sordo. Algo húmedo en la oreja.

Rachel quedó tirada en las escaleras a quince escalones del vestíbulo, donde se había desatado el caos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: **Kryptonita

"El amor es un misterio. Todo en él son fenómenos a cual más inexplicable; todo en él es ilógico, todo en él es vaguedad y absurdo."-Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

* * *

La caída volvió a pasar delante de sus ojos decenas de veces: su pie derecho enganchándose a la pierna izquierda, sus rodillas impactando contra el borde del escalón, sus antebrazos, la vuelta rodando sobre dos escalones… Para terminar mirando al techo estirada sobre un duro escalón, desorientada. Rachel se llevó una mano a la sien y miró las puntas de sus dedos teñidas de rojo, se quedó observándolos mientras el caos inicial empezaba a sistematizarse con rapidez.

…

Una hora después estaba sentada en la camilla de la enfermería. Su madre había llegado hacía unos minutos y hablaba con el doctor. Rachel se miró los pies, que balanceaba lentamente. No sabía las consecuencias que podría tener su caída, ni siquiera sabía si había habido heridos… Nada. Y no había nada peor que no saber.

-¿Rachel? ¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó el doctor, acercándose e iluminándole el ojo con una linterna.

-Bien-la chica hizo un esfuerzo para no guiñar el ojo, pues sabía que la luz tenía un objetivo más allá de fastidiarla.

-No parece que tengas nada grave, te he dado un par de puntos en la herida que he hiciste, y seguramente te salgan algunos moratones por el cuerpo-le explicó el doctor retirando la luz y señalando las rodillas de la chica.

-Ajá-Rachel asintió con lentitud, un poco atontada.

-¿Puedo llevarla ya a casa, doctor Arden?-su madre intervino acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rachel.

-Por supuesto, ya se ha aclarado que le tiraron la caja y luego se tropezó, por lo que está exenta de responsabilidad. Es la segunda vez que ocurre desde que se ha dado permiso para fabricarlos, por lo que se revocará el permiso-el doctor se retiró con una sonrisa profesional.

-¿La segunda vez? No había escuchado nada-se sorprendió la señora Everdeen.

-El viernes a última hora hubo una explosión en un laboratorio, sin heridos.-explicó Arden sentándose tras su escritorio-Que tengan un buen día.

Rachel se bajó de la camilla y salió caminando junto a su madre. Por suerte no se cruzaron con demasiada gente mientras se dirigían a la parada del autobús. El hecho de que no fueran a tomar medidas contra ella no quería decir que todos fueran a estar de acuerdo con ello, pasaba siempre, no todos podían estar contentos con cada decisión aunque todas fueran tomadas desde la lógica.

El viaje en autobús fue silencioso y en cuanto llegaron a casa, Rachel se fue a la cama. Abrió el cajón inferior de su mesilla de noche y sacó la que había su lectura favorita desde que tenía memoria: un cómic de Superman muy antiguo.

-¿Rachel?-su madre se asomó, y al ver que no estaba intentando dormir entró en la habitación y se sentó a los pies de su cama-¿Qué hacías con explosivos, cariño? Es algo que nunca te ha atraído, son peligrosos.

-Estaba con Benjamin, los hicimos para conseguir unas entradas-respondió Rachel con apatía.

-¿Baker? ¿Ese chico que te ha invitado a decenas de citas?-su hija asintió para confirmarlo-Tenía entendido que no te gustaba ese chico-Rachel se encogió de hombros-¿Te gusta ahora?

-Es simpático.-alzó un hombro hasta rozar su oreja.

-Y guapo-su hija hizo un leve asentimiento en esta ocasión.-¿Hiciste los explosivos para poder estar con él?

-No-Rachel frunció el ceño sin comprender la dirección de los pensamientos de su madre-Podría estar con él cuando quisiera… Simplemente no me pareció mala idea, era química, similar a preparar algunas medicinas.

El timbre del piso sonó dos veces. La madre de Rachel se levantó y salió de la habitación. La chica se quedó pensativa, ¿realmente se madre pensaba que se pondría en riesgo por impresionar a un chico que no le gustaba? La idea no terminaba de encajarle, puesto que su madre sabía todo lo que se paseaba y lo que no por el corazón de la chica, y Benjamin Baker no era más que un amigo, un amigo que no quería ser sólo eso, pero un amigo.

-Es Benjamin. Le he dicho que no sabía si estabas despierta. ¿Quieres que lo deje entrar?-Rachel negó con la cabeza, en ese momento no le apetecía escuchar disculpas o que le echara la bronca por caerse o lo que fuera que Benjamin quisiera-Está bien.

Dos minutos después su madre volvía a estar apoyada en el marco de la puerta, observando cómo Rachel abría el comic y empezaba a leer. Había visto a su hija hacer lo mismo durante años, cada vez que le ocurría algo malo se refugiaba en aquellas páginas. Y desde hacía un año, era una lectura mucho más habitual. Notaba a Rachel muy cambiante, tan pronto estaba con el ánimo por las nubes y convencida de que podía conseguirlo todo, como la veía allí en silencio pasando páginas con lentitud.

-Cariño, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás así por lo que ha ocurrido? Sabes que no fue culpa tuya, Rachel, si hubiese sido tu culpa te lo habrían dicho. Fue un accidente.-los ojos verdosos de su madre destilaban preocupación.

-El problema es que ni siquiera me importa lo que ha pasado, mamá. Es… Me quedé mirando mi sangre, no miré a los demás, me quedé pensando en mí…

-No eres una abnegada, es lógico que te preocupes por tus heridas, Rachel-la cortó su madre con tono dulce-Eso no te hace mala persona.

-No pensaba en mis heridas… Pensaba que lo triste que sería morirme sin que me hayan besado ni una sola vez. A todas las chicas que conozco las han besado alguna vez. Sam besó a Dean hace dos semanas… Y yo. Yo nada.-Rachel hizo una mueca para intentar que las lágrimas no empañaran su mirada.

-Dos semanas. Dos semanas no son tanto tiempo. Tienes dieciséis años, no creo que sea un problema no haber besado a nadie, cariño-su madre caminó hasta sentarse en la cama de nuevo-Tienes mucho tiempo por delante.

-¡Pero el problema no es ese, mamá! ¿No lo ves? Es que no hay nadie a quien quiera besar. ¡Nadie! Veo a decenas de chicos cada día y ninguno me interesa… He estado leyendo libros, mamá, es muy raro no sentir atracción por nadie cuando tienes mi edad, se supone que tengo las hormonas haciendo destrozos en mi organismo y ¡nada! No me imagino cómo será cuando pase la adolescencia. Seguramente me compre un gato y le de todo mi cariño o algo…-intentó no hacer un puchero sin éxito.

-Pues, por lo que me has contado otras veces, yo creo que sí que hay alguien a quien quieres besar.-replicó su madre con dulzura.

-Pero eso es… Una estupidez.

-El amor suele parecer una estupidez, hasta que ves sus frutos y te das cuenta de que algo tan positivo no puede ser estúpido, probablemente enamorarnos sea lo más inteligente que hacemos en nuestra vida, tan inteligente que ni siquiera tú eres capaz de comprenderlo-su madre le acarició la mejilla deshaciendo una lágrima.

-Una estupidez. Entonces probablemente esté enamorada-Rachel suspiró y provocó que su madre sonriera de forma alentadora.

-Eso es algo que debes de saber tú, no yo-volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y se levantó de la cama-Voy a preparar la comida, haré algo especial aprovechando que estamos las dos en casa.

-Gracias, mamá-musitó Rachel, aún pensativa.

Estúpido. Imposible. Irracional. Intenso. Más estúpido. Asintió lentamente mientras pensaba sobre ello. Sus ojos fueron a la página que buscaba siempre cuando el miedo a no poder querer a nadie la asaltaba. No sabía de quién era el comic, pero había dejado escrita una reflexión con rotulador rojo sobre una de las viñetas, en la que salía Superman mirando a Lois Lane desde la distancia. La mujer morena estaba rodeada por un círculo rojo y, junto a ella, ponía con letra clara: "Ella era la auténtica debilidad de Superman, el amor; pero también su fuerza, pues por ella rompería paredes de kryptonita."

El amor era algo que no se buscaba, definitivamente. Y que podía surgir de tiempo juntos, como pasaba con algunas personas; o en minutos, como le había ocurrido a ella. Pero nadie podía decirle que aquello no había sido real, que no la había cambiado. Y no había sido "por el susto" o "por la edad". Simplemente, diez meses atrás, se había enamorado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: **Muy gracioso. Muy guapa.

"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante." -Oscar Wilde.

* * *

_10 meses antes._

Los cereales flotaban sobre la leche y Rachel se dedicaba a hundirlos con la cucharilla, cogiendo alguno de vez en cuando con la misma y llevándoselo a la boca. Se había preparado para ir a clase, como de costumbre, aunque su madre le había dicho que se quedara en la cama. Lo cierto es que la cabeza le seguía doliendo pese a la medicación que se había tomado. Hundió de nuevo todos los cereales en la taza, y trató de coger sólo uno cuando volvieron a flotar. Sonrió levemente al conseguirlo y se llevó la cuchara a la boca. Se iba a aburrir mortalmente toda la mañana si estaba así. Ya había comprobado que su dolor de cabeza no le permitía ponerse a leer ni realizar cualquier tarea intelectual, esa era la causa de que llevara casi un cuarto de hora jugando con sus cereales. Recogió una buena cucharada de ellos y se los llevó a la boca, no crujían, a ella le gustaban crujientes, aunque sabía que después de tanto tiempo a remojo era imposible que estuvieran duros.

-Esto es un tostón-hinchó los mofletes tras darle un trago a la taza y dejarla vacía. La llevó al lavavajillas y lo encendió al ver que estaba ya casi lleno.

Dio varios paseos por la casa, colocó la ropa recién planchada, se lavó los dientes… Pero el aburrimiento era máximo. Y no había nada peor para alguien de su facción que el aburrimiento, esa sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo que podía usar para adquirir nuevos conocimientos. Suspiró después de sacar los playeros de debajo de la cama. Se iría a dar un paseo. Se calzó y le dejó una nota a su madre, por si volvía antes que ella, cosa que realmente dudaba, puesto que no planeaba estar fuera más de una hora o dos.

"Voy a dar un paseo. Si no he llegado cuando leas esto, probablemente llegue en un par de minutos. Rachel."

Cerró la puerta con llave y bajó las escaleras, empezando a despejarse un poco sólo con la idea de salir a tomar el aire. Saludó a su vecina de abajo, que justo salía de casa, y bajaron el resto de los pisos con una conversación formal. Una vez abajo, se despidió de ella y echó a andar sin rumbo, en la dirección contraria al Hexágono, no quería acabar entrando en el edificio puesto que le había prometido a su madre que descansaría.

…

Miró el cartel de la calle, medio caído sobre la fachada del edificio: "Dr Gold St.", por ahí ya había pasado, pero no sabía desde qué dirección. Miró el reloj con frustración, lleva más de media hora perdida. Entre tanto edificio derruido, piedras por el suelo, charcos de agua de desagüe… Todo le parecía absolutamente igual. Y le daba miedo preguntar indicaciones a alguien, estaba en la zona de los abandonados, aquellos que se habían quedado sin facción tras las pruebas de iniciación. Y les temía. No podía evitarlo: era gente que no tenía nada, nada por perder tampoco. Había escuchado historias sobre lo que podían hacer por conseguir algo de valor… Llevaba esquivándolos todo lo que podía, cosa que contribuía a que no encontrara la salida de la zona, puesto que había muchas calles por las que no podía pasar.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, pensando que sería mejor pararse a reflexionar que seguir dando vueltas. Ella sabía salir, el problema era que estaba nerviosa. Cogió una piedra y empezó a escribir líneas en el suelo para concentrarse. La mejor solución sería seguir una línea recta en cualquier dirección, antes o después acabaría llegando a la civilización. Pero eso ya lo había intentado antes y había sido imposible cuando trataba de esquivar a los habitantes de la zona. Lanzó la piedra al otro lado de la calle, frustrada. Tenía que haber una estrategia para salir de allí aparte de la línea recta.

-¿Estás de mal humor, niñita?-una voz encima de ella la sobresaltó, no había escuchado que nadie se acercara.

Negó con la cabeza mientras analizaba al hombre, era como todos en aquel lugar: tenía la piel oscura, sucia y arrugada; los ojos turbios, el pelo negro sucio y enmarañado, la camiseta sudada se le pegaba al cuerpo delgado, tenía el rostro enjuto y los dientes ennegrecidos.

-Entonces podemos hablar un rato, estoy algo… Aburrido-el hombre pasó por delante de ella y se sentó a su lado, estirando las piernas hacia delante y rozando su brazo con el de ella.

Rachel trató de no removerse ante el contacto, que le parecía muy incómodo. Su estómago se encogió y las manos le empezaron a sudar. Notaba el peligro como si le estuviera soplando en la nuca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De qué facción te han echado?-le preguntó el hombre observándola desde muy cerca.

La chica intentó contener la respiración para que no le entraran arcadas. El aliento del hombre era lo peor que había olido en toda su vida, incluso peor que el más maloliente producto químico que se hubiera encontrado en un laboratorio.

-De ninguna, aún no he elegido-respondió Rachel, acto seguido se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-su aliento la golpeó de nuevo y Rachel giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, notó el brazo del hombre pasando sobre sus hombros y se impulsó bruscamente hacia delante, quedando en pie.

Se planteó si debía echar a correr, y en el tiempo que estuvo procesando la idea, él se levantó y le pasó un brazo sobre el pecho, reteniéndola y sujetándole los brazos contra el cuerpo. Acto seguido la tiró al suelo. Rachel gritó sorprendida e interpuso sus manos para no golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo. Se quedó confundida y, antes de poder reaccionar, el hombre le tiró de un pie arrastrándola un par de metros por el asfalto. Después le dio la vuelta para dejarla boca arriba.

-Dame tu reloj-le ordenó mirándola con rabia.

Rachel se llevó los dedos a la correa y trató de desabrocharla con dedos temblorosos, incapaz de hacerlo. Sollozó y volvió a intentarlo. Consiguiéndolo, se quitó el reloj y se lo ofreció con una mano temblorosa al hombre, que lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo con una sonrisa torcida. La observó tirada en el suelo durante unos instantes.

-¿Tienes algo más de valor para darme?-le preguntó inclinándose sobre ella, Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas-No eres consciente del valor de lo que tienes…-negó con la cabeza-¿Sabes lo que es no tener nada?-gritó enfurecido y le dio una patada a la chica a la altura de la rodilla, haciendo que Rachel gritara y se encogiera sobre sí misma-¿Tener que dormir en el suelo y depender de esos estirados?-volvió a golpearla con el pie, en esta ocasión en la espalda-¿No tener a nadie con quién mantener una conversación decente? ¿Recibir tu mirada de asco?

Rachel gimoteó y gateó tratando de alejarse de él, pero él le pisó un tobillo, haciéndolo mucho daño e impidiéndole la huida.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿A casa? No es en esa dirección… Maldita cría. Más te vale cambiarte de facción si ni siquiera eres capaz de aprenderte un mapa. ¿Sabes lo que me sabía yo? Cada calle, cada esquina, el plano de cada edificio, los arquitectos, los materiales… Todo. Todo. Y estoy aquí.-levantó el pie con el que la pisaba y le dio un tirón de una mano, como si buscara incorporarla-Pero no hay segundas oportunidades… ¡Nunca las hay! Para nadie porque…

Se escucharon pasos a la carrera y el abandonado fue derribado por una figura oscura. Rachel se encogió sobre sí misma llevándose las manos al tobillo herido. Se lo había roto, estaba casi segura de que estaba roto.

A su espalda, un chico con el pelo rojo brillante y completamente vestido de negro golpeaba en repetidas ocasiones al hombre que la había agredido. En menos de un minuto, el otro yacía en el suelo sin conocimiento. El chico entonces se acercó a Rachel, que ya se había girado hacia ellos, y le tocó el hombro delicadamente.

-¿Estás bien?-la voz de él era grave, un poco áspera.

Rachel se quedó mirándolo a los ojos oscuros, incapaz de responder. Sus manos seguían aferradas al tobillo y de vez en cuando se convulsionaba debido al llanto.

-No llores, ya está todo arreglado.-la mano de él le acarició el brazo con suavidad.

Rachel despegó sus ojos de los suyos y le recorrió el rostro con lentitud: tenía la nariz bien formada y los labios carnosos, la piel morena… Y el pelo largo liso de un rojo intenso, un poco por debajo de los hombros. Le quedaba antinatural. Luego observó sus ropas negras: la camiseta ajustada sin mangas y los pantalones largos decorados con tachuelas. Un osado. Eso explicaba que tuviera un pelo tan extraño, los osados solían llamar la atención con su apariencia todo lo que podían, salvo por el color de sus prendas, casi tan discreto como el de los estirados.

-¿Puedes levantarte?-le preguntó él tras esperar un tiempo prudencial sin que ella hablara.

Rachel se colocó hasta quedar sentada, comprobando con miedo que no era capaz de mover el pie como quería, quedando éste en una postura extraña. Se echó a llorar de nuevo, debido por una parte al dolor y por otra a la visión de su extremidad de esa forma. Él hizo una mueca, entendiendo lo que ocurría.

-Te voy a coger en brazos y te llevo a casa-le dijo y la sujetó contra su cuerpo, con cuidado de no tocar el tobillo herido, para levantarla a continuación.

La chica miró la cara de él de nuevo, parecía mayor que ella. No sabía si mucho o poco, pero definitivamente mayor. Él la miró expectante, tendría que hablar para decirle algo, estaba claro.

-Erudición. ¿Me llevas a nuestro barrio?-la interrogación le salió casi de forma involuntaria.

-Por supuesto-él asintió levemente y empezó a caminar-Tienes la cara manchada de lágrimas. Eso no te sienta demasiado bien.

-Debo dejar de llorar mientras me golpean porque es poco estético-murmuró Rachel mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara para secarse las lágrimas.

Él se rió con suavidad y Rachel sintió el temblor de su pecho al soltar el aire para reírse. Le gustó la sensación. Hacer reír a alguien era muy diferente de lo que había vivido unos momentos atrás, y de lo que vivía siempre. No era especialmente graciosa, su humor no triunfaba en su facción. Era una satisfacción extraña el haberlo conseguido.

-Me llamo Rachel-se presentó mirándole la barbilla, que en ese instante se interponía entre los ojos de ambos.

-Yo no me llamo Rachel-respondió él y bajó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella, su mirada era divertida, los ojos levemente entrecerrados y derrochando simpatía. Eran unos ojos extremadamente expresivos.

-Muy gracioso-ella frunció el ceño, olvidándose por un segundo de sus dolores para centrarse en la molestia que le ocasionaba una pregunta sin respuesta.

-Muy guapa-dijo él, imitándola exageradamente, frunciendo tanto el ceño que toda su cara quedó arrugada mientras la observaba.

En esa ocasión fue Rachel la que se rió con suavidad entre sus brazos. Después se quedaron en silencio mientras él la llevaba por las calles de la ciudad. No pasó mucho rato hasta que la chica empezó a reconocer algún detalle, no debía estar demasiado lejos de casa cuando se habían encontrado… Menos mal que se habían encontrado.

-Gracias por lo de antes-Rachel intentó buscar los ojos color café del osado, pero no tuvo suerte, puesto que él mantenía la vista unos metros por delante.

-¿Por qué?-la pregunta le parece extraña a Rachel, y espera unos segundos para ver si añade algo más.

-Por salvarme-respondió finalmente.

-De nada, Rachel-los labios del chico pronunciaron su nombre acariciándolo de una forma diferente a la habitual.

-¿Por qué iba a estar dándote las gracias si no era por eso?-la curiosidad venció a la chica, como siempre.

-Gracias por mi sonrisa, por mi forma de sujetarte, por llegar a tiempo… Pero supongo que eso último se incluye en lo de salvarte-se encogió de hombros, alzándola levemente a ella sin que pareciera que el peso le importara.

-Se incluye-asintió ella desviando la mirada hacia los brazos fuertes que la sujetaban.

-¿Y la forma de sujetarte? Yo creo que te gusta bastante y no se incluye en salvarte-los ojos de él la buscaron de nuevo.

El rubor se subió a las mejillas de la quinceañera, que se encontraba muy cómoda entre los brazos del desconocido. El ingenio desapareció y decidió no contestarle, desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar por encima de la cabeza de él.

-¿Sin comentarios?-el osado siguió insistiendo, y Rachel lo miró entre divertida y molesta, era obvio que no quería hablar del tema.

Se sentía tonta en sus brazos, y era una situación tan novedosa como lo había sido arrancarle una carcajada momentos antes. Quizás fuera porque él pertenecía a esa facción con la que ningún erudito se relacionaba. Y menos ella, que apenas asistía a las clases del instituto. Se arrepintió por primera vez de pasar sus días en el Hexágono, porque se dio cuenta por primera vez de que las otras facciones podían resultar interesantes. Quizás los sinceros no fueran tan bruscos, los cordiales tan ilusos y los osados tan irracionales, quizás incluso los abnegados no fueran tan manipuladores. Nunca se había dado la oportunidad de comprobarlo. Podría empezar a ir, pero sabía que no se iba a encontrar con ese osado, era evidente que ya no asistía a clases.

Giraron una esquina y Rachel escuchó a su madre llamándola, con tono aliviado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado perdida? Tenía que haber sido un largo rato para que a su madre le diera tiempo a volver a casa y preocuparse.

-Creo que mi apasionante monólogo llega a su fin-comentó el chico, parecía que bajo su broma se ocultaba una tristeza auténtica.

-Yo también he hablado-Rachel le llevó la contraria. Tampoco había estado tan callada, simplemente no había respondido a sus preguntas incómodas de osado.

-No has respondido a las partes más interesantes de la conversación-el chico seguía caminando hacia la madre de Rachel mientras hablaba.

-Estoy muy cómoda en tus brazos-admitió ella con rapidez, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que su madre ya tendía los brazos hacia ella.

-Me hubiera gustado probar tus labios-le susurró él sin mirarla mientras la bajaba.

Su madre le pasó un brazo bajo los hombros y el chico se separó de Rachel, perdiendo el contacto con él por primera vez desde que le había tocado el hombro minutos atrás. El interior de Rachel protestó, como si le faltara algo.

Lo miró intentando saber algo más de él a través de sus ojos. ¿Estaba jugando con ella al decirle eso? Era varios años mayor, no podía querer besarla. Besarla. Nadie había querido nunca besarla, o al menos nadie se lo había dicho tan claramente. Pero, por supuesto, lo de soltarlo así era muy típico de la facción vestida de negro.

Más gente empezó a rodearla, por lo visto su madre había movilizado a medio vecindario para buscarla, y todos parecían felices de haberla encontrado. Le dedicaban palabras amables, pero no se prodigaban con el contacto físico. Se encontraba cómoda entre personas que eran capaces de decirlo todo con palabras. Aunque esas personas no la hicieran sentir como el chico del pelo rojo brillante, que había desaparecido del lugar sin que ella se diera cuenta.


	5. Siguientes capítulos en mi blog

¡Hola!

He decidido dejar de subir la historia aquí por el momento, aunque sigo escribiéndola en mi blog ( . / ), por si a alguien le interesa seguir leyéndola. Aunque en un principio me pareció bien subirla aquí, ahora no me parece tan buena idea. Primeramente porque mi idea era dejarla con varios capítulos de retraso, y ahora lo veo raro. Y segundo porque creo que es mejor el blog puesto que voy a dejar que el fic sea en parte decisión de los lectores, y entonces necesito todos las opiniones más o menos a la vez.

Espero que si te había gustado la historia te animes a cambiarte al blog. Tendrás de regalo 5 capítulos, que son los que había de ventaja respecto a FF.

Un saludo.


End file.
